<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶癖/Dacryphilia by Sherry_CS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239103">恶癖/Dacryphilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS'>Sherry_CS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>麻飞“恶”系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Second-Person Narrative, Stream of Consciousness, one-sided? Never, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“恶”系列第三部。<br/>讲麻见先生的癖好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>麻飞“恶”系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶癖/Dacryphilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Vera.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他会在吃到那口静冈特产辛味山葵时流下一滴眼泪，这不是你的错。</p><p>你千挑万选的餐厅，你指定的寿司师傅，会特别向他推荐用这一款山葵来配那一块鱼生，并为他仔细研磨开来，这也不是你的安排。</p><p>他迅速而不着痕迹地抹去那一滴未及触碰脸颊的泪，和寿司师傅谈笑风生起来。他总是这样，不管多么冷门的话题，他总是有备而来，不管多么无用的知识，他总是如数家珍。他操着一口比大学文学教授还要古典和高雅的日语，袖口里却随时藏着一两把软刃，可以在任意时刻致人于死地。这些都是你早就熟知的事实。你假装没什么好惊讶。</p><p>他说他这次不是为公事而来，你也不拆穿他。你为他留下Sion最好的包间，并假装不经意地在他宴客那晚亲自过去问好。你告诉自己，举手之劳。他的客人在你到来后弹簧般站起，向你鞠躬，随后看他时眼中也多了几分敬畏。刘飞龙罕见地对你省去疏离的敬语，你们交换着旁人听不懂的笑料，他为你牵动纤细的嘴角，如冷雾微霁，冰山初融。只有在这种时候，你们才得以假装朋友。</p><p>你陪他走在雨中。他不想打伞。细而软的雨珠洒在他脸上，让你想起太多你不愿想起的事情。你和他并排站在港口。你们之间是无法共撑一把伞的距离。雨渐渐大了起来。你握着那把束紧的大伞，顽固地不愿撑开。</p><p>可是他忽然看向了你，透明的雨珠自他脸颊接二连三滚落，像极了泪。原来他一直在说着什么，只是他离你太远，你听不清。你走近他，大手覆住他半张脸颊。遮了那伤人的嘴，只留下逼真的泪。</p><p>这将是你永生难以磨灭的画面：幽深潮湿的房间，凌乱的白绢，他浓雾般的长发，压住他半张面孔的你的手，他亮如雨幕的泪。忘记声音，消灭咒语，调淡他脸颊的红晕，神经递质间的消息也抛弃，只留下一幅你最初、最后想要攫取的宝物。</p><p>Larmes, Man Ray, 1932.</p><p>他是否从一开始就知道？你不愿去探究。</p><p>雨还没有停。窗帘全部拉开，灯光全部熄灭，甚至没有人点一颗烟。月光和闪电将小小的房间照得亮如教堂。逃无可逃的是你们的愚钝，辩无可辩的是你的肮脏。</p><p>如果说你的人生是一场戏剧，那么他就是你避无可避的舞台事故。</p><p>他坐起来，点燃一支烟。你看着他将烟头熄灭在自己小臂内侧，一支、又一支、又一支，直到泪水终于充溢出来，只那样寡淡的一滴，落在胸口上。</p><p>那里，你曾留下的伤疤已经淡到快要看不清了。</p><p>你揽过他。</p><p>百害而无一利的纠缠，意在伤害的爱抚，满含恶意的默契，理所当然的谎言。你们的关系有太多太多的错，而你总说不清错的在谁。</p><p>Dacryphilia. </p><p>或许从此你将害怕下雨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>